


Gone but not forgotten

by Mundane_vc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_vc/pseuds/Mundane_vc
Summary: Alec and Magnus has been inseparable with both of them attached on their hip from childhood until now.  Each days was never dulled where they venturing into new journey of life that shaped whom they are today. But, life wasn't always full of sunshine.





	Gone but not forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Another Malec story(Human Au).

“Pinkie promise” Alec tilting his head at the gesture, particular unsure of what absolutely to make of it. Here he was just staring at the Magnus who was holding out his pinkie before him.

“What are you doing by holding out your pinkie fingers” Questioned Alec making Magnus gape at the absurd situation. Everyone know what the gesture meant , but only Alec can’t seem to comprehend what the gesture implies. Guess he has to clarify or owe Alec an explanation for he look like a lost puppy at the moment. 

“You trust me, right?” Alec didn’t answer Magnus declaration making him feel anxious and his insecurity creeping in for he only want to be friend with Alec but Alec just keep stand still, staring right at him. Tear are brimming in Magnus eyes but he keep it in bay, refusing to let it slip although his lip are shaking. Is he the only one who thought they are friends this whole time as it was only one-sided. However, Alec saw through Magnus facade, his shaky hands and trembling of his lips.

“Hey, I don’t meant to hurt you. Don’t cry, please.” Alec hurriedly reassured Magnus from having breaking down. It just when Magnus declaration left him taken aback for he was not sure if there is any room in his heart to trust anyone seeing the whole ordeal he has going through. But, Magnus is Magnus,right. He won’t betrayed Alec trust or anything so maybe he should give him the chance. He was tired of keeping it bottling inside of him, no one to trust aside of himself, as it eventually consumed and engulfed him until there’s no way out. An opportunity and chance to trust someone which was being offered willingly to him. Making up his resolution, he began to act.

Reaching out for Magnus hands, clinging to it as if it was his lifeline, and looking at Magnus with a glint in his eyes that disappear once, but it shone brightly than ever.   
“I trust you, Magnus”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of the story. It's been awhile since i write anything related to Malec and been losing touch with it. Still ponder if it still worth to continue writing but nonetheless, i will just leave it here.


End file.
